


A Promised Date

by in_the_next_life



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, roxas has bad sleeping habits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_next_life/pseuds/in_the_next_life
Summary: He was going to see her eventually, and somebody had to keep him in check.





	A Promised Date

“Roxas.”

 

_ Not now. _

 

“Roxas? I know you’re awake.”

 

He shut his eyes tighter, turning over in the bed and tangling himself up further in his sheets. Riku sighed above him, and he felt a weight on the edge of the bed, indicating that the other had sat down next to him.

 

A hand ran through his hair, and against his better judgement, he leaned into it, pulling a little chuckle from Riku. “I know you don’t want to, but you’ve got to get up, love.”

 

“Mmh, but I almost fell asleep this time.”

 

“I know. But Kairi will kill you if you’re late again.”

 

Roxas can’t help but to pout, something that Riku found utterly endearing if the fact that he leaned down to kiss his cheek was any indication. “Can’t I have five more minutes?”

 

“To just lie here? You know you won’t be able to fall asleep then either.”

 

A pause, and Roxas peeked over his shoulder, glancing up to Riku. “I switched our pillows last night. It smells like you.”

 

“Being cute isn’t going to get you anywhere with me, Roxas. I’m not Sora.”

 

He was never any fun.

 

“...fine.”

 

Roxas sat himself up with great effort, and Riku once more slid a hand through messy blond hair. He always said he made a big show out of getting up, but then again, Roxas never got to sleep much in the first place.

 

“You have time to take a shower, if that helps.”

 

“What? So you did wake me up earlier than necessary.”

 

“Because you were definitely sleeping.”

 

He had him there.

 

Grimacing, he shooed Riku out of the room, not without a kiss of course, and fell back onto the mattress once the door was shut behind him. A peek towards the window showed that it was already starting to get dark out, but thinking on it, that meant nothing for this time of year. A look to the clock told him that he’d been lying there for about seven hours, and while he managed to fall asleep a few times, it was restless and only lasted for about thirty minutes each time.

 

Maybe he should’ve asked for company. That always helped him to sleep better.

 

But then again, who wanted to be in bed past four in the afternoon?

 

He rubbed at his eyes before standing, grabbing a change of clothes to bring into the bathroom once he finally could convince himself that it was time to really get up. 

 

His shower was short, freezing cold, and he absolutely could not stand it. But it was effective at waking him up, and he felt his teeth chattering once he got out.

 

Thankfully, Riku was there, waiting for him with a cup of coffee the second he came back out. There was heavy debate between everyone on whether or not it was good for Roxas to sustain himself on caffeine alone, and while Riku typically took the opposite side of him, he seemed to understand well enough that sometimes, it just helped.

 

Of course, he downed it in seconds.

 

With his bag packed for an overnight stay, he quietly recounted everything that he’d put in it as he patted his pockets for his keys. It seemed like he had what he needed, and he’s to the bedroom door before he paused, looking back to his dresser. 

 

He packed two extra shirts, just in case. Olette was sure to have one of Hayner or Pence’s shirts, so maybe an exchange was in order. And of course, one was for Kairi as well.

 

Riku had disappeared, but as he walked through the apartment, he saw a familiar spiky brown head on the couch, and leaned over to see what it was Sora was doing. Xion laid across his lap, shirt off and resting over the armrest while Sora was pen in hand, tracing lines over the multitude of freckles on her back. 

 

Roxas leaned down to press a kiss to Sora’s head, and he looked up to him, showing that there was marker drawn all over his own freckles, giving him a toothy grin.

 

“Oh, hi Roxas!” Xion called from her spot, twisting her head around and giving him a wave.

 

“Hey,” he waved back, a short lift of his hand but he smiled all the same as he headed towards the front door. “I’ll see you later.”

 

They both yell out a goodbye before the door shuts.

 

Roxas started his trek out towards the shop, and he wondered how it had gone. He’d called off for the day, had been feeling too unwell from lack of sleep, and Kairi had seemed down about it. He reassured her at the time that he would still see her afterwards, but was very adamant that he better show up before her shift ended because  _ it’s way too cold to wait for you outside, Roxas. _

 

With a glance to his phone, he noted that he had a little bit of time before he had to meet up, and took a detour in order to buy a single rose, while giving Strelitzia a quick visit. Kairi reminded him of sunflowers, of summer and warmth, but in this type of weather, it was difficult to find a really good one.

 

He’s in the process of breaking off the stem when he approached the coffee shop, and Kairi is just waiting outside, waving an arm to call him over. As if he needed the encouragement.

 

“Hey!” She smiled, tilting her head and her new bob moved with her, framed her face wonderfully. Roxas couldn’t help but feel his cheeks turn redder in the chill.

 

“Kairi.” He slipped the stem away, reminding himself to toss it later, and presented the blooming rose, to which Kairi’s smile grew. He raised his brows in question, and she nodded, taking a step forward to allow him to slip the flower into her hair, perched upon her ear. “It looks nice. Pink does suit you well.”

 

“I love it. Thank you, Roxas.” She leaned in to peck his lips quickly, but even quicker she took hold of his hand, practically dragging him away from the shop. “Now come on! What do you want to do for our date?”

 

“Well, I suppose I can’t ask you if you want to grab some coffee with me, can I?” She only gave him an exasperated look, and he shrugged. “Worth a shot. There’s this Chinese place I’ve been meaning to check out. Wanna go there?”

 

“That sounds great.”

 

He took the lead, and she readily took his hand in hers, giving his fingers a squeeze. He easily returned the gesture.

 

Walking there felt like it took longer than it should’ve, but maybe that was just Roxas. He prefered the fall, so during wintertime, everything felt in slow motion. He could only imagine it was the same for her, who thrived in the summertime.

 

Once they enter the restaurant, she let out a  _ brrr!  _ and he huffed a laugh, finding her exaggeration to be cute. “At least it’s not snowing out yet.”

 

“Don’t say that, you’ll jinx it!”

 

He just laughed again.

 

Their dinner went well, with Kairi insisting they share because  _ you can’t only eat dumplings, Roxas, come on, _ and she constantly reached out to feed him with her chopsticks. He didn’t mind. He footed the bill. 

 

It wasn’t quite yet evening when they finished, and Kairi was unwilling to return home yet, meaning Roxas was in turn willingly dragged along all throughout downtown. Her extroversion clashed with his more withdrawn personality, but that didn’t stop him from absolutely adoring her anyway. Who wasn’t soft on Kairi, after all.

 

There were a few museums that they stopped by, most being hands off, yet Roxas had to mentally remind himself of that a few times, with one being hands on, and he found no desire to indulge there. Kairi would take his hand every time and squeeze it excitedly, as though she hadn’t been there before but just found pleasure in it by experiencing it with him.

 

“I’d offer to get us manicures, but I don’t think you’d like all that attention,” she joked as they exited their last museum, and he rolled his eyes.

 

“You can just paint my nails when we get to your place. And yes, I mean it this time.”

 

“You won’t fall asleep and ruin it?”

 

“I mean, I’ll certainly try not to. But your bed is so comfortable.” 

 

“I’m not getting nail polish out of my sheets again, you know. That’ll be on you if you do it.”

 

“Alright, alright.” He relented, looking around for a moment before his gaze returned to her. “Is there anything else you want to do down here?”

 

“Hmm… I don’t think so. Are you ready to head home?”

 

“Yeah. That sounds nice.” She turned before he finished speaking, guiding him towards the bus station, and he hummed shortly to catch her attention. “Hey, Kairi?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I might fall asleep.”

 

“I know you will.”


End file.
